Seven Years
by Dark Temi
Summary: O que são sete anos para quem tem fé em alguém? - Spoiler do cap. 263 -


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail é do Mashima! E EU O IDOLATRO ETERNAMENTE POR ISSO.

**Rate: K**

**Aviso: Spoiler do capítulo 263**

**.**

**.**

**Seven Years**

**Dark Temi**

**Gerard/Elza**

**.**

**.**

Sete anos? O que são sete anos?

Eu passei quase dez anos como escravo em uma torre infernal. Dez anos sofrendo todo o tipo de abuso e tortura, indo atrás de um objetivo que não era meu. Dez anos quase que vazios, sem uma real perspectiva, apenas uma esperança quente de liberdade alimentada pela alma ainda inocente de uma criança.

Dez anos em que uma das minhas poucas alegrias era você.

Ver você, lentamente, ficando mais forte a cada dia que passava. Ver como eu conseguia manter a sua fé no nosso futuro,pois naquela época eu podia sonhar com o _nosso... _Ver como, aos poucos, você se soltava junto aos nossos amigos, apesar de que eu gostava da sua timidez, principalmente quando estava comigo, mesmo que naquela época eu não entendesse exatamente por que... Só sabia que gostava da sua presença, gostava de ver o seu cabelo vermelho, me encher de orgulho ao me lembrar que EU de dei o sobrenome _Scarlet..._

E então, é claro, eu estraguei tudo.

O que são sete anos comparados a oito anos de completa e absoluta insanidade?

Oito anos em que eu passei mantendo meus amigos de infância como prisioneiros e trabalhadores no lugar que eles mais odiavam. Oito anos em que eu alimentei o ódio deles contra você. Anos que eu passei atrás de um sonho louco e sem sentido, manipulado por forças estranhas e vontades profanas alheias, oito anos em que eu me perdi de mim mesmo.

Oito anos em que eu te ignorei, repudiei, desejei, torturei psicologicamente e manipulei. Oito anos em que pra mim você não era nada, em que minha ambição era tudo e, no fim, eu não era ninguém.

O que são sete anos para alguém que, em um curto período de tempo, esteve morto, revivido, sem memória, sozinho, ao seu lado e por fim separado de você de novo?

O que são sete anos pra alguém que acredita?

Sim, eu soube imediatamente. Tão logo parte da Fairy Tail desapareceu, eu fiquei sabendo. Não te digo que eu senti sua perda no meu coração: isso é piegas, mentiroso e pouco provável. Eu soube que você tinha desaparecido porque ouvi guardas conversando a respeito. Um deles parecia desesperado com as notícias perturbadoras: Acnologia, Zeref, Grimoire Heart, Ilha Tenrou, os melhores da melhor guilda de Fiore mortos. O outro guarda não demorou para ficar louco também.

Eu sequer me importei.

Sempre soube que Acnologia um dia viria, e já tinha tido a minha quota nessa história de Zeref, obrigado. A Grimoire Heart não era uma preocupação, principalmente se só uns poucos ficaram vivos: dark guilds nascem e morrem o tempo todo. Havia magia demais e forças poderosas demais envolvendo a Ilha Tenrou para alguém realmente me fazer acreditar que ela havia sido aniquilada sem deixar qualquer vestígio: eu acreditaria em sua destruição se houvessem destroços, um rastro de magia ou qualquer coisa do gênero; ser varrida completamente do mapa não fazia qualquer sentido pra mim.

E acima de tudo: NADA me faria crer que você estava morta. NADA me convenceria que você _permitiria_ que algo a matasse. Não a Elza Scarlet que eu vi crescer, amadurecer e se tornar mulher. Não a Rainha da Fairy Tail. Você _sabia _que a resposta era _viver_ com seus amigos, e não morrer com eles ou _por_ eles. Você estava viva. _Tinha_ que estar. E não importava quantos anos isso demoraria para acontecer: eu sabia que você ia voltar.

O que são sete anos para quem tem fé em alguém?

Eu estava aguardando seu retorno. Fui resgatado da prisão, formei uma guilda clandestina, cacei dark guilds, aprendi a conviver novamente com a Ultear e sua protegida Meredy. Eu voltei a viver. E estava sempre esperando por notícias da Fairy Tail. Demorou mais do que eu imaginava, é verdade, mas enfim eu soube que você estava realmente viva.

O que são sete anos para quem não cria falsas expectativas?

Eu fui até você. E você não tinha mudado nada. Eu estava mais velho, e você estava a mesma jovem que eu vi pela última vez antes de ser levando pelo Conselho. Mas isso não importava. Era você.

E você estava com uma expressão severa no rosto. Você não estava gostando da nossa presença. Você aceitou nos ajudar, mas pelas suas próprias razões. Você_ não confiava em nós._ E eu não podia culpá-la, não depois de tudo o que eu fiz. E naquele instante eu soube, que você tinha rapidamente amadurecido para se adequar a sua nova realidade. Eu não podia esperar menos de você.

O que são sete anos para quem sabe esperar?

Eu estou tentando reparar meus erros, e você_ sabe_ disso. Você pode levar algum tempo pra reconhecer, mas _vai _aceitar que eu mudei. Um dia, eu vou ver o seu sorriso novamente, como eu vi naquela última vez, no nosso último encontro. E nesse dia, eu vou saber que fui perdoado. Talvez não completamente, mas o suficiente para poder estar ao seu lado.

E eu não me importo se tiver que esperar mais sete anos até que esse dia chegue. Porque ele vai chegar.

Porque nem que leve mais sete anos, você finalmente será minha, Elza Scarlet.

_**Fim.**_

**N/A:**** Piegas, OOC, mal escrito, feito as pressas. Se alguém aguardava meu retorno triunfal (duvido, mas sonhar não custa...) depois de muito tempo abduzida do fandom FT, acho que se decepcionou. Mas não resisti, o Mashima é um lindo, me matou com o capítulo 263, desde a capa (**_mas parece que ela gosta do Gazille..._**) até o final. :D. **

**Senpai, se você por um acaso ler isso, sinto muito, ainda não é o seu presente, ele vai demorar, mas com certeza um dia vai ficar pronto (e o medo de você não gostar da tranqueira que eu to fazendo...).**

**Espero aparecer com trabalhos melhores no futuro. : ) **

**D.T. **


End file.
